Currently, web-based file hosting services exist in which cloud storage is used to enable users to create, store, and share files and folders with others across the Internet using file synchronization. In such a system, the service allows users to upload and save documents to the cloud. Then the documents that are in the cloud can be access from the users' computers. Users can also share documents with other users.
Current document sharing systems work well until a user tries to access a document using a client device (e.g., any computing device) that does not have the document editor and/or viewer application needed for the document format of interest. For example, if a user is attempting to edit/view an AutoCAD® document through a document sharing system and the user's computer does not have the AutoCAD® application installed and running natively thereon, the user will be unable to open the AutoCAD® document. Therefore, for conventional document sharing systems to work, it is required that the user's client device have the needed document application installed and running locally. This is of particular limitation on certain types of client devices, such as tablet computing devices, handheld computing devices, and mobile phones, which may not support any application that can view or edit a particular document format.